Not As Easy As It Seems
by ChloeB18
Summary: Chloe's journey to the WWF/E has not been a light one. And she's the youngest McMahon in the family, and the one who wants it the most.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thanks to my co-writer, SamanthaJane13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC(s).

It was close to summer in Connecticut and Chloe Brooke McMahon, with her blonde waves and fit figure, was outside with her friends. Enjoying the last week of school with her best friends in their P.E. class as she snuck her camera out of her purse so she and her friends could take pictures just before summer vacation like they always did.

They did what they liked to call before and after summer pictures, especially since Chloe's summer wasn't like the typical 16-year-old's. While her other best friends, Kira, Amber, Courtney and Jenny were all going away on cruises or retreats with their families, Chloe would be going on the road with her family as she would be touring with the WWF as she always did ever since she could walk. It was always the most fun she would ever have. Especially since she'd probably be catching up with some of the other kids in the business, who she considered to be her on the road best friends.

She got along best with Natalya Neidhart, Ashley Flair, Teddy DiBiase, Cody Runnels and of course...Randy Orton. Teddy, Ashley and Cody were just a few years younger than she and Randy and a few of the other kids are, but that didn't bother her. The younger kids sometimes acted as if they were the older ones. It was hard to tell that Chloe was one of the older kids, but she was just fine being the boss's baby girl and smiled whenever she thought of that, knowing she could do just about anything. She could even get herself into some on-air promos, she'd been doing it since she was three years old. She was even involved with a small promo when she had crawled into her father's office and her big brother Shane had no choice but to pick her up to get her out of the way so she wouldn't be stepped on.

Chloe smiled as she turned on her camera, thinking about all of those things while her friends finally caught up and they all started taking pictures of each other and doing a few little videos.

"And here we have pre-summer Chloe. Say hi to the camera." Kira teased as Chloe smiled and turned to the camera. "Hi." she said haughtily as she did a short wave before she cracked up laughing and smiled as she jumped right back up from the ground. "Just kidding. Hi!" she smiled. "There we go!" Kira laughed. Chloe smiled as she played around on the running track, doing a few cartwheels. "Show it off, Chloe!" Amber laughed. Chloe laughed as she got up from her cartwheel before they all heard music starting to play.

"Dance break!" the girls shouted as they ran around the track once before they ran to the basketball court where everyone was taking a water break and hanging out while the music played. They didn't have much longer and Chloe was so glad that P.E. was the last class of the day so she could just have fun and not have to rush showering.

She grabbed a water bottle as she and her friends ran on to the court and started dancing when their favorite song came on.

"Chloe, you are getting good!" Courtney said. "At what?" Chloe asked. "Dancing. Your moves are getting better." Courtney said. "Are you kidding? I've always been good at dancing." Chloe said.

"Carebear!" she heard. Chloe turned around and was shocked to see Randy Orton running onto the basketball court as she stopped in her tracks and speechless. "Where's my hug, Carebear?" he asked with a smile. Chloe shook her head as she hugged him. "Why are you here?" she whispered in his ear. "Here with the company." he said. "Oh, I know what that means." she said to herself before she and Randy pulled away. "Do you ever change your hair?" she asked as she playfully played with the short strands of hair on the top of his forehead along with the rest of his shaggy hair. "I'm thinking about cutting it." he said. "You always say that." Chloe giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Ahem." Courtney coughed. "Chloe, who's this?" she asked and Chloe turned around as she smiled. "Oh right, you guys haven't met Randy before. Kira, Amber, Courtney, Jenny, this is Randy Orton, my best friend on the road. He's Bob Orton's oldest son." Chloe said before she turned back to Randy. "Randy, these are my best friends. Kira, Amber, Courtney and Jenny." she said. "Nice to meet you." the four of them said.

Courtney pulled her friend aside. "Honey, where did you find this hunk of tall meat?" she asked. "I told you, sweetie. He's a wrestler's son. I've known him since I was born and we've been best friends ever since." Chloe said. "Is he single?" Courtney asked. "I don't know. We don't really talk about each other's relationships." Chloe said.

"Hey." Courtney said as she walked over to Randy. "You single?" she asked.

"Typical Courtney." Chloe said to herself.

Randy looked at Chloe, confused before he looked at Courtney and shrugged. "Um, yeah." he said. "Wanna go out sometime? There are some good movies showing at the old drive-in." Courtney asked. "I'll think about it. I'm only going to be in town for the weekend though, so I won't really have much time to do much. Besides, I haven't seen Chloe since last year so I was kind of planning a weekend with her." he said and Chloe shook her head. "Carnival's in town this weekend." Chloe said with a smirk as she looked at Randy.

"I don't think I've ever been to a carnival." Randy said. "Great. We can go to that. What do you think?" Courtney asked. "I'm sorry, Randy, I know Missouri girls aren't as blunt as we are." Chloe apologized for her friend. "It's ok. I can get used to it." Randy said. Chloe smiled. "Courtney, why don't you let him think it over and I'll call you with his answer tomorrow afternoon, ok?" she asked as she walked over to Randy. "My dad's waiting, isn't he?" she asked. "Yeah." he said. "Ok, I gotta go you guys. I'll see you either later or after summer break." Chloe smiled as she hugged her friends before she and Randy walked back into the gym.

"Wait right here. I just have to get my stuff." she said as she walked into the girls' locker room. She went to her locker as she sprayed a little perfume on her and put on some deodorant just in case before she pulled her hair down from it's ponytail and brushed it out a little. She put all of her stuff away and stuffed it into her backpack before she slung her backpack on her shoulders and walked out of the locker room, meeting back up with Randy as they started out of the gym and towards the entrance as they went to her dad's car as she got into the front seat while Randy took the back.

"Hey daddy. Greatest last day of school." she said with a smile. "You could've told me you were bringing Randy though." she said. "I shocked her. You should've seen her face." Randy laughed and Chloe smiled. "Shut up." she said playfully. "So, who's up for dinner?" Vince asked. "Sounds good to me." Chloe said. "Me too." Randy said. "Great. Everybody else is waiting at the restaurant." Vince said. "Oh, can we stop by the house so I can get a little more ready? I just got out of P.E." she said. "Alright." Vince said. "But quickly."

"No problem. I'll be 10 minutes, tops." she said when her dad pulled into the driveway. Chloe quickly got her backpack and got out of the car as she ran up to the door and unlocked it before she walked inside and ran upstairs to her room as she shoved everything on her bed before she got a nice change of clothes and headed for her bathroom in her room as she quickly washed off, washed her hair, brushed it out and dried it before she got dressed and put a small amount of make-up and perfume on.

By the time she walked out of the house, she was all nice and ready to go in 10 minutes just as she said. She took a breath before she sat back in the front seat before she looked and saw she was on Randy's lap. "Cute. Really cute." she said before she pinched his cheek before she got into the back seat. "Are we ready to go?" Vince asked. "Yep. All ready." Chloe said as she buckled up just before Vince took off for the restaurant.

 _ **Saturday Morning...**_

Randy and Chloe were sitting in the theatre room as they kicked back and relaxed after breakfast as they watched last Monday's RAW together, both of them with their feet propped up on either arm of the couch and their backs against the couch, and one elbow propped up on the middle cushion as they talked a little bit through the show, rooting and cheering on their favorites in each match.

"So, have you thought if you wanted to go to that carnival or not?" Chloe asked as she shifted her eyes to Randy before she looked back to the show. "Yeah, but...I don't know. Courtney comes off really strong." he said. "I know. She used to be really shy before she met me, so I might be to blame for that." she said. "If you don't want to go it's not going to hurt their feelings, I don't think." she said. "It's just a lot more than I'm used to." he said. Chloe smiled as she looked over at him. "I know. If I knew you were coming, I would've told them to tone it down so you weren't so overwhelmed." she said. "Thanks Carebear." he smiled. "No problem." she smiled as she kissed his cheek before she turned her attention back to the TV.

"Do, um...do you want to go with me?" he asked. Chloe smiled over at Randy. "Yeah, that'd be great." she said. "Maybe I could win you a giant Panda." he said. Chloe smiled. "We'll see, Randybear." she said just as the show went off and the two of them got up from the couch. "Why don't you go get ready and I'll call Courtney and tell her we're going?" she said. "Alright." he said.

Chloe smiled as she and Randy walked out of the theatre room and went upstairs, going into their separate rooms that were right next to each other as Chloe showered and got ready before she called Courtney.

"Hey girl." Courtney answered. "Hey, I just thought I'd call and let you know that both me and Randy are going to be at the carnival today." Chloe said. "Just the two of you?" Courtney asked. "Yeah, it'll be you, me, and Randy. Unless you think the rest of the girls would want to come too." Chloe said. "I can call and ask them." Courtney said. "Ok, well I'll let you figure it all out and me and Randy will meet you at the carnival." Chloe said just before she and Courtney hung up.

Once Chloe walked out of her room, she saw Randy coming out of his own room as well. He looked over at her and he looked like he was nervous. "So?" he asked. "I think she'll meet us at the carnival. Probably with the other girls too." she said. "Oh. I'll be honest I was kind of wanting you to myself." he said with a smirk. Chloe smiled. "I know, but I think she really wanted to see you. Besides, we can have time together over the summer. We're not always around the other wrestlers kids, we're mostly on our own hanging out and going crazy." she giggled. "Oh ok." he said, giving her the pout. "I know, I know." she said as she kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, you can try and have me all to yourself if you really want to. You'll probably send a nice blunt message to Courtney if you do, but I'll leave it up to you." she said. "Come on, I'm gonna see if Steph will drive us to the carnival." she said as she and Randy started downstairs.

"Sissy!" Chloe called out for her big sister, Stephanie. "Yes, Chloe?" Steph called out. "Can you drive me and Randy to the carnival?" Chloe asked as she smiled at her sister. "Sure thing, sweetie, just give me like five minutes." Steph said. "Ok. Oh, hey since I have my permit can I drive? You know while I have my permit I have to have someone 25 or over to supervise me." Chloe said. "Honey, that car is still brand new. I still haven't fully broken it in." Steph said. "Well then what better way to break it in? Don't worry, you can ask daddy. He'll tell you I'm a great driver." Chloe said. "I passed my test on my first try and I got an A in my driving class at school." she said. Stephanie groaned before handing her the keys. "YES! THANKS SISSY!" Chloe screamed happily as she took the keys and hugged her sister before she ran out of the house and started for Stephanie's car.

"Please be careful with my baby." Steph said. "Don't worry, just get in." Chloe said from the driver's seat as Randy laughed and got in the backseat. Steph took a shaky deep breath before she got in the front passenger's seat.

"Ok, everybody ready to go?" Chloe asked with a big smile. "Remember, slow." Steph said. "Steph, I'm not going slower than the speed limit." Chloe said when she got out on to the road. "Plus it's like a five minute drive. Just chill." she said. "I'll call you whenever we're finished though and I promise you can drive home. Unless you want to see how good of a driver Randy is. He's got his permit too. Don't you?" she asked as she looked back at Randy before she turned her head to the road again just as Steph was about to freak out.

"NO!" She screamed out before she calmed down. "I mean, no." she said. Randy smirked. "Good job." he said to her softly. "Thank you." Chloe said softly with a big smile. "Why not, sissy? Because he's a guy?" she asked. "Just go." Steph said. Chloe smiled as she kept driving before she soon pulled up to the carnival and stopped the car. "Ok, I'll call you when we're done. Thanks for letting me drive, sissy." she said as she kissed her sister's cheek before she and Randy got out of the car and started for the entrance of the carnival after Steph drove back towards the house.

"That was so funny." Chloe laughed. "I kinda feel bad for her." Randy said. "Why's that?" Chloe asked. "She looked like she was going to have a heart attack." Randy said. Chloe smiled. "I knew she was going to be fine. Come on, let's go." she said. "So, what shall we do first?" he asked. "I'm not sure what-" she started before she heard Courtney and her other friends. "Chloe!" they said as they ran up to her and Randy. "Hey guys." Chloe smiled as she hugged her friends. "We were just about to figure out what to do." Chloe said. "We could always get food first." Randy said. "Food sounds good." Chloe said as they all started for the small little restaurant under a tent.

"What kind of food do they have around here?" Randy asked. "They've got everything. Burgers, hot dogs, fries, cotton candy. I'm kind of feeling like a burger and fries though and it is lunch time." Chloe shrugged as she pulled on Randy's hand as they walked to the counter as everyone ordered themselves some lunch before they grabbed their food and went to an empty picnic table. "Burger is ok. I've had better though." Randy said. "So have I, but it's literally the only good thing." Chloe said as she took a sip of her water. "True." he smiled at her. Chloe smiled as she looked at him before she looked down at her plate. "Is anybody else ready to ditch this food and start riding some carnival rides?" Chloe asked.

"Please!" the girls said. "Great!" Chloe said as everyone got up from the table and dumped their trash before they started back to the carnival as they went for the first thing they all saw which was the house of mirrors. "This looks tricky." Randy said. "Just stick with me, Randy." Courtney said as she took a hold of Randy's arm and started leading him while Chloe took a breath that no one but Randy noticed while they all walked along the very long hallway of mirrors. "Um, okay." Randy said as he started walking with Courtney.

Chloe shifted her gaze over to Randy every few minutes as she walked through the hall of mirrors, not really looking at her reflection but paying more attention to Randy and Courtney. Randy smiled at Courtney but grew nervous inside the deeper they went into the hall of mirrors. Chloe looked over at Randy and Courtney just as she was starting to lead him in a different direction. "Courtney, where are you going?" Chloe asked as she and the rest of the girls looked over at her. "There's more than one way out of the mirror hallway." Courtney said. "Oh alright." Amber said as she, Chloe, Kira and Jenny started into the hallway.

Randy looked back over his shoulder to Chloe.

Chloe looked over at Randy and smiled a little unenthusiastically at him, remembering how Randy said earlier how he had wanted a day for just the two of them. She was just hoping that he would try and tell Courtney he was obviously not interested in her, even though Chloe was trying not to show that she was feeling slightly jealous that Courtney was stealing her best friend from her. To Chloe being able to hang out with Randy was always special because she only got to do it only a handful of months in the year.

After they disappeared, Randy turned to Courtney. "Hey, um, Courtney. I don't want to um...hurt your feelings, but-" he started before Courtney interrupted. "I know we haven't had much time alone, but I think they finally got the message and turned around to go through a different way out. We'll catch up with them though." she said. "I, um..." He got even more nervous. "I-" he started before Courtney interrupted once more. "It's ok, you don't have to say it. I know what you're trying to say. I like you too." Courtney smiled. "No, I-" he started. "Really? You more than like me?" she asked. "No, no, I mean I-" he started. "Well, what?" she asked as they were closer and closer to the exit of the mirrors and Randy could see Chloe and the other girls starting out of one of the other exits.

"I...I...I..." Randy stuttered. "Randy, if you...don't like me it's fine. Just tell me." Courtney said. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just...I just...I like Chloe." Randy said. "Oh...does she know?" Courtney asked. "I don't know." Randy said. "Well, don't worry. I won't say anything until it's official that you both know." Courtney said as she walked out of the exit with Randy and caught up with the other girls.

"So, what's next?" Chloe asked with a smile. "How about the Ferris Wheel?" Kira asked. "Sounds good. Then maybe we can go over and try and win those huge stuffed animals over there." Chloe said as she saw everything from a giant tiger to a giant puppy dog, that Chloe already loved as she had to tear her eyes away from it as she and the others were going towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Hey Courtney, do you mind if I ride with Randy?" Chloe asked when she saw that the seats were able to hold only two people at a time. "Go for it, honey." Courtney said. Chloe smiled. "Great. Thanks." she said as she walked over to Randy as Courtney stepped out of the way just as they were about to be next in line as Chloe smiled at Randy, feeling much better now.

"How was the hall of mirrors for you?" Randy asked. "Pretty good." Chloe said. "How about you?" she asked. "Better." he said. "Better?" she asked. "Much better." He said as they got situated into the seats and put his arm around her as they sat in the bucket and were lifted off.

Chloe smiled as she looked around. "So, how have you been? I haven't had any time to ask. And we haven't talked on the phone or the computer in a few weeks before you showed up." she said. "I've been good. You?" he asked. "I've been good too." she said. "School is, ya know, school. I can't wait til I get out of it and get to join the WWF." he said. "Well you know that as soon as you get out of school you have to go into the development school to train, right?" she asked with a smile. "I know that." He smiled. "I am just excited to join the WWF." he said. "I know." she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"Who knows? Maybe you can be my valet." he said. "Yeah, I think I'm better off as your tag partner. You know I've always wanted to get into the ring as much as you." she said with a smile. "I know you do." he said. Chloe smiled. "But if I had to do something before getting in the ring, I'd love to be your valet." she said. "You would be amazing as my valet, and hot." Randy said. Chloe giggled as she looked at him. "Thanks." she smiled. "You're welcome." he said.

Just as they were about to get into an awkward silence, the ride was ending as everyone started getting off. "Um...Chloe. Would you wanna go out some time?" he asked. Chloe looked over at him as she smiled. "Um...yeah, I'd love to." she said. "No, I mean out on a date." he said. "No, I know what you meant and my answer is still the same. I'd love to." she smiled. "How about that old drive in? We could cuddle in the car." He hinted with a smile. "I could have my arm around you like this." His arm went around her shoulders. Chloe smiled as she looked at him. "You only know the old drive in because Courtney mentioned it the other day." she said playfully. "And because I've been in the car with my dad while we drove right by it every time we've been here." he said just as playfully. Chloe smiled. "Alright, well as long as you know where it is. And you are 16 now so you can drive us so...sure." she smiled. "I've always wanted to go there without parental supervision." she said.

"I think your dad trusts me." he said. "Well we can ask him that when we get home later." she smiled as she kissed his cheek before they all met up with their friends. "Hey, I just got a text from my mom. She says we've gotta get going so me and the girls are all going to head out." Courtney said.

"Alright. Shall we then?" Randy asked as he held out his hand to her. "Sure. I'll see you guys after summer break." she said as she hugged her friends and they all said goodbye before the other girls started off for the entrance of the carnival while Chloe and Randy walked off. "So, what do you wanna do?" she asked as she held Randy's hand. "How about ice cream?" Randy asked. "Sounds great." she smiled as she and Randy started towards the ice cream stand.

"One vanilla chocolate swirl, please. What do you want, Chloe?" Randy asked after he ordered. "Oh, I wanna try the banana and vanilla swirl." Chloe smiled. Randy smiled and paid for their ice cream. Chloe smiled as she took her ice cream as she and Randy started eating while they walked around. "Mmmm, I never thought I'd like banana ice cream so much." she said after her first taste. "Is it that good?" he asked. "Mhm. Wanna try?" she asked as she held out her cone. "Sure." he took a bite. "Sooo what do you think?" she asked. "Yummy." he smiled. Chloe smiled. "I know." she said before she took another bite before the two were soon finished with their ice cream right before it could melt as they started walking around hand in hand again.

Chloe rested her head on Randy's shoulder as they walked around. "You still wanna win me a giant stuffed animal?" she asked as they started towards the stand. "Pick a game. I will win." he said confidently. "Well, it looks like they're all out of giant pandas, but I do love that giant puppy dog." she said with a smile. "Alright. One giant puppy dog coming up." Randy said. Chloe smiled as she and Randy walked up to the game booth as she let go of his hand. "Alright, let's see what you've got." she said.

He picked up the baseball and knocked down all the bottles. Chloe smiled as she clapped for Randy. "Wow, that was great." she said with a big smile. "Two more and you win the giant puppy dog." the man behind the booth said. "Come on, Randy, you can do this." Chloe said with a smile as he was handed another baseball. He hit the second, making Chloe scramble with happiness. Then came time for the third. Chloe smiled as she watched Randy take the third and final baseball as she bit her lip in excitement. The ball hit dead center, knocking all of the pins down.

Chloe smiled as she cheered happily and hugged Randy. "The giant puppy dog please!" Randy said smugly as he hugged Chloe after she stopped jumping up and down. Randy smiled as Chloe hugged the giant puppy dog. Chloe smiled as she kissed Randy's cheek. "My hero." she said dramatically before she laughed as they started walking around the carnival. "Do you like it?" he asked. "Are you kidding? I love it!" she said happily. "I'm glad." he hugged her tight. Chloe smiled as she hugged him before her phone rang in her pocket and she picked it up as she looked down at the text she had gotten before she put her phone away and looked at Randy. "Steph's on her way. She said it's going to be time for dinner once we get home." she said before a photo booth caught her eye and she smiled at Randy.

"Randy, look a photo booth. Remember we always said we wanted to go in one of those things." she said with a smile as she looked at him. "Ah yeah. Oh why not, let's do it." Randy said with a smile. Chloe smiled. "We've got fifteen minutes until Steph comes back anyways, what better way to spend it?" she asked with a smile as they ran to the photo booth just as one couple was walking away from it. "Let's see if we can put this thing on the ground." Chloe said as she and Randy were actually able to set the dog down on the ground before they sat down in the booth together. They had a minute before their pictures would start.

"Ok, so we've got a minute to figure out what we're gonna do." Chloe said as she looked at Randy. "How about this." He said, kissing her as the first picture snapped. Chloe smiled as she looked at him. "Alright. We've got 9 more pictures. How about this for number 8?" she asked as she kissed him. "I like it. Now how about this?" he smirked as he tickled her. Chloe laughed as the photo snapped and from there onwards, Randy and Chloe took silly pictures mixed in with a few romantic ones like an adorable photo of the two hugging and then another with Randy's arm around Chloe as they cuddled and smiled beautifully into the camera. Soon, there 10 pictures were up and they collected the puppy as they walked out of the photo booth and waited a minute for their sets of pictures to be developed, the two grabbing their individual strips of photos just before they saw Stephanie pulling up to the entrance.

"Come on before she-" Chloe started before Steph honked the horn, drawing attention to Chloe and Randy as they walked up to the car. Chloe shook her head as she and Randy got into the car. "Was that really called for? We are McMahons after all what if there are fans around here that start snapping pictures of me and Randy and you in the car?" she asked as she tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard as she was smiling a little bit. "Hi, how are you too." she said. Chloe smiled as she hugged her sister before both she and Randy buckled up after Randy had situated the giant puppy dog in the backseat with him.

"We had an amazing time. It was probably the best time I've ever had at one of these carnivals." Chloe said as Steph started driving. "That's great. You know dad's cooking tonight and mom said that we can't pull out this time." Steph said. "I just hope he picks a good restaurant to order from." Chloe said with a sigh as she gulped. "But if he really is cooking cooking then I really don't know why he's doing it when we have company." she said. "That is why, but at least he's BBQ-ing, so there is a chance of it being good." Steph said. "Yeah, almost anything's good when it's grilled. Even if it's something dad makes...I hope." she said. "We will see." Steph said as she pulled up to the house.

Chloe and Randy got out of the car with Steph as Chloe helped Randy take the giant puppy dog into the house together. "Is your dad that bad?" Randy asked as they started up to the house. "I'd love to say no, but I can't. He's not one for cooking. I tell him every time I have to sit down to dinner he makes that isn't from a restaurant that he probably should stick to his day job." she said with a smile. "It's really the fact that he tries that's most important." Steph said as she opened the door for them. "Yeah, we know that." Chloe said with a smile before she and Randy walked in with the giant puppy dog in their arms, only stopping when they heard Chloe's mom, Linda. "Woah. Who did what to get that?" she asked. Chloe smiled brightly at her mom. "Randy won it for me by knocking down thirty bottles in three tries, getting all ten each time." Chloe said proudly. "Well, well, Randy, getting stronger everyday." Linda said. Chloe smiled as she looked at Randy. "Well, I try, but I assume it's all in the family." he said, getting a laugh from everyone before he and Chloe started upstairs with the dog as they rested it at the foot of Chloe's bed.

"So, what should we name him?" she asked as she sat down next to the stuffed animal puppy. "He's yours, name him whatever you want." Randy smiled. "Hmmm...what do you think about Bubbles?" she asked. "Sounds cute." he said. "Well there were all kinds of bubbles around the carnival today. Especially over by that booth." she smiled as she cuddled up to the dog as Randy sat down with her and she smiled up at him. "So, did you wanna go to the drive-in tonight or tomorrow before we leave for summer break on Monday?" she asked. "Either one you want to do." he said. "Hmm...well they'll probably want us to go to bed early. You know how early we have to wake up when we travel with them. Maybe we should just go tonight?" she offered.

"Or, how about we go out to the fire pit, light a fire and cuddle?" he offered. "Sounds romantic. Maybe talk while we cuddle. I'm not really sure what about just now but I'm sure we'll figure it out." Chloe said as she kissed his cheek. "Good." he hugged her. Chloe smiled as she hugged him. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower before dinner so I don't have to do it before our at-home date." she smiled as she stood up with Randy.

After Randy had left Chloe's room so she could change and shower, Randy had wandered downstairs and into the kitchen just as Vince was walking in from outside. "Hey Vince." Randy said. "Hey Randy, how are you doing?" Vince asked. Randy thought that Vince was much easier to talk to when he wasn't in the business environment, but he figured he'd probably get used to it eventually whenever he became a WWF Superstar.

"Um...I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" Randy asked. "Sure, son, go ahead." Vince said as he washed his hands before he and Randy sat down at the table. "Well, I care about Chloe, you know that. And I like her...I mean I really like her." Randy said. He could see Vince turning serious as he nodded. "I see. Go on." he said. "I was wondering if I could have your blessing to date her." Randy asked. "Well, you aren't working for me just yet, but I would like to let you know that when you are, I'll have to see what the situation is between both you and Chloe, and you may possibly need to ask me again, but I can't guarantee you that I'll give you my blessing when that time comes. Things work very precise in the wrestling business when it comes to one of the wrestlers wanting to date my daughter. I should let you know that should you and Chloe ever work together in the future, I'll have to look over it and see if I think it's a good idea for my business for the two of you to be together. But for now, yes, I give you my blessing to date Chloe. I know she likes you just as much as you like her and you do make her very happy. You always have. So, right now I have no restrictions or rules for the two of you, but like I said before I may have some restrictions and regulations in the future." Vince said, turning professional, knowing that Randy was wanting to get into the WWF just as much as Chloe was already going to be once she got out of high school, although that would be something Vince would let Chloe tell Randy.

Randy nodded. "Thank you, sir." he said. "You're welcome." Vince nodded. "But if she comes to me crying about something you did, I will come after you." he said in that serious fatherly way. "Yes, sir." Randy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks to my co-writer, SamanthaJane13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC(s).

 _ **Later That Night...**_

Dinner had just finished and it was surprisingly good, but probably because Randy's dad, Bob, helped Vince out with BBQ-ing dinner.

Randy had gone up to shower after dishes and everything were all put away and Chloe smiled as she pulled her sister aside. "Hey sis, Randy told me that daddy okayed for us to date." she smiled happily, not able to keep it in anymore since Randy had told her when she came down for dinner earlier. "Sweetie, that's great." Steph smiled. "I know, but here's the thing. We're going to be outside having a little at-home kind of date, so if you could kind of make sure that we can have some privacy, that'd be great." Chloe said. "I'll try, but you know dad." Steph said. "I know, but just do what you can. I'll appreciate it either way." Chloe smiled as she hugged her sister. "I'm gonna go get ready." she said with an excited smile as she ran upstairs.

Randy sat outside and waited for Chloe. The fire was ready and it was nice and warm. Chloe came out in some comfortable clothes, just like Randy was in as she smiled at him and sat down next to him. "Hey you, sorry I'm late. I figured I'd change into something more comfortable." she said. "It's ok, I was just getting everything ready." he smiled as he hugged her. Chloe smiled as she hugged him. "Well, it all looks great." she said as she and Randy sat down together in front of the fire. "I forgot how cold it is outside at night. You wouldn't think it would be when it's summer." she said as she cuddled up to him.

"That's mother nature for you." he laughed, handing her a blanket. "Here." he said. Chloe laughed as she shook her head. "It's fine. We've got the fire. Let's just cuddle." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "So, when do you want to go to the drive-in?" he asked. "Maybe tomorrow night after dinner? That way we'll be home just before our parents want us to go to bed so we can wake up early on Monday." she said. "There's an idea." he smiled. Chloe smiled. "Great. Do you wanna split the money? You get the popcorn and stuff and I'll pay for the movie? It's like 2 dollars a car and the food and drinks are really cheap too. And it's honestly the best popcorn you'll ever have." she said.

"Sounds good to me." he said before he picked up two scewers. "S'mores?" he asked. "Sure." she smiled as she and Randy got everything ready before they started roasting their marshmallows. "So, what happened when you asked my dad for his blessing?" she asked. "He said once I start working for him essentially I will have to ask him again." he said. "Oh yeah, he told me about that before. How it's kind of like old times in the business where the boss's daughter can't just go around and date whoever she wants like she's a normal person, it's kind of like medieval times when you think about it. At least that's what Steph says." Chloe laughed as she and Randy started assembling their smores. "Well, it is the proper thing to do. It is for the welfare of the business after all." he said. "Yeah, I agree and I understand that." she said as she laced their fingers together as she smiled at him before cuddling into his chest again after the two were finished eating.

"You think we should go back inside?" he asked. "Um..." she looked over at the clock that wasn't far from where they were sitting outside. "It's 11, and I'm getting a little tired so if you're ready, I'm ready." she smiled. "I'm tired too." He got up and put out the fire. Then, he came back and picked her up in his arms. Chloe smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oooh, you are strong." she smiled as she looked up at him. "I have to be. Carrying ladies requires strength so I don't drop you." he said. "Well hopefully I'm the only one you'll be carrying." she smiled as she kissed his lips softly, holding his cheek in one of her hands. "I hope so too." he said as he carried her all the way up to her room. Chloe smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This feels nice...having you carry me." she said as she smiled up at him. "I like to carry you." he smiled.

Chloe smiled before her eyes started getting heavy just as Randy entered her bedroom. "Do you wanna stay with me tonight?" she asked softly, her mind obviously talking as she was half-asleep. "I don't think your dad would allow it." he said. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll see you in the morning." she smiled as she kissed his cheek before she fell right to sleep. "See you in the morning." he said as he kissed her temple. Randy smiled as he stared at her sleeping face for a few minutes before he finally turned and went to her door as he closed it after turning off her light switch before he went to his own room, her asking him to stay the night with her still on his mind as he breathed out a sigh once he got into his own room that was right next to hers.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Chloe and Randy had gone out to walk around the town together and just spend the day outside since it was such a nice sunny day. They found a new comic book shop having a grand opening, and the two could never say no to comic books so they decided to drop in.

As they walked in, they got handed a little square of paper and they looked down. "Well, that's weird." Chloe said as she looked down at the paper before she looked up at Randy. "Is that the same drive-in we're going to tonight?" he asked. "Yeah. Comedy Movie Night at the Drive-In theatre, free movie and concession if you hand in this paper." Chloe said, reading the piece of paper. "Oh good, then we can save some money and put it toward a good dinner out." he said. "Great. I think between us we've got about 200 dollars so we can get all kinds of comic books, get some dinner, then go to the drive-in." Chloe smiled as she and Randy started looking around at the comic books, picking up what they liked.

"Sounds like a good plan." Randy said as he hugged her close. Chloe smiled as she hugged him as they started to look around the store, noticing a few stares as she looked down at the comics. "Hey, hey, look what I found here." he smiled as he held up a comic with his fingers. "Oh my God, the new Catwoman! I've been looking all over for that!" she said as she smiled at him. "And what do I get as a reward for finding it?" He asked, taking it out of her reach. Chloe smirked as she looked at him before she wrapped an arm around his neck as she pushed the back of his neck towards her and kissed him. "Now that's a reward." he said as he handed her the comic book. "Well you did earn it." she smiled as she took the comic and put it under her arm with the rest of the comic books.

Chloe smirked when she saw one of Randy's favorites as she picked it up. "I think it's time I had a reward now." she said as she held up the new Batman comic book and smiled at him. "You are an angel." he said as he kissed her. Chloe smiled as she kissed him. "Mmm, save some of that for the movie tonight." she said against his lips before the two pulled away slowly. "You think it's gonna be a romantic comedy?" he asked. "I don't know. They don't say what the movie is on the paper, so it could be almost anything." she smiled as she and Randy started for the register.

"Well, no matter what we will have a good time." he said. Chloe smiled. "Definitely. We always figure out how to have a good time no matter what." she said as she and Randy paid for their comic books before they started out of the store, both with a big bag in one hand while their free hand was holding each other's.

"Now, let's go to dinner. I'm feeling like meatball subs." Randy said. "Mmm, sounds good." Chloe said as they started down the street to the sub shop in Randy's dad's car. "You know what I miss though? Your homemade meatball subs." he said. "Oh yeah. I haven't made those since the last time you were here." she said. "How about tomorrow we do that?" he asked. "Tomorrow is the day we go on vacation...here, let me call my dad really quick." she said as she picked up her phone out of her pocket as she dialed her dad's number.

"Hello, Vince McMahon speaking." he answered. "Hey daddy, do you know if anyone has any dinner ideas or plans?" she asked. "I was planning on treating everybody to dinner at the restaurant down the street. We're actually on our way out now." he said. "Oh ok." she said. "Well, Randy and I were going to drop by the house and get something quick to eat before the movie starts." she added. "Are you sure you two don't want to join us?" he asked. "Well, we do, but the movie starts at 6 and we usually don't get out of a restaurant until 8 so I think it'd be better if we go to the house. We wouldn't want to get up in the middle of dinner and leave." she said. "Alright, princess, if you're sure." he said. "I'm sure. Don't worry we'll be back at probably 10, just in time to get to bed so we can wake up early." she said. "Alright, princess, have fun." he said. "Thanks daddy. We'll be home in time to say goodnight, don't worry." she said before she and her dad hung up.

"Ok, go to the grocery store. We're gonna need a few things." she said as she smiled at Randy. "Alright. Point the way." he said with a smile. Chloe gave Randy directions to the grocery store as they were able to quickly find a good parking space before they went into the store and were able to get in and out before they started back for the house.

"I'm so excited for this dinner." Randy smiled. "So am I. This is going to be so good and maybe we'll take some to the movie to eat instead of popcorn." Chloe said. "Would be healthier...I think." Randy said. "Probably and we wouldn't get hungry later because it's so filling." Chloe said as they walked into the house with their groceries. "I never get to do this but I want to turn up the radio while you help me." she said and Randy looked over at her. "Um me? Are you sure?" he asked. "Definitely. I know you can help me." she said. "I've never cooked before in my life though." he said. "It's fine, baby. Don't worry, I'll show you how to do everything." she said.

He smiled. "Alright. Show me what to do." he said. Chloe turned up the radio before she walked back into the kitchen as the two had some of their favorite music as their background noise. "Ok, first I just need you to get the meat out of the package and into this bowl." she said, handing him the clear plastic bowl she used for making meatballs while she went to get the egg they would need out of the fridge.

"Done." he said a minute later. "Great. Now wash your hands and I'll let you know what you can do next." she said as she cracked the egg into the meat and threw away the shell before she got a big spoon out. "Now, I'm going to get the oven ready. I need you to stir the egg with the meat and make sure it gets everywhere and when you're done with that let me know and I'll tell you what you can do next." she said. "Doing all of this really isn't that hard. The really hard part is easy but it takes a lot of time, but we'll get to that later." she said. "It's starting to smell good." he said, standing right behind her. Chloe smiled. "Then prepare for it to smell better." she said as she walked over to the bowl, feeling Randy right behind her as she added in the Italian seasonings and the parmesan cheese before she added in the crackers and started putting it all together in the mixture with her hands instead of the spoon.

He placed his hands on her hips. Chloe swallowed as she drew out a soft breath as she continued to mix together the ingredients. "Almost done." she said more to herself. His hands moved so his arms were hugging her waist. Chloe smiled as she looked back at him. "Ok, are you ready to start rolling these into meatballs now?" she asked as she kissed his cheek. "Show me." he said. "Ok it's really easy. Just get some of the mix and roll it up into a ball." she said as she showed him how she did it. "You mean like this?" he asked as he showed her the meatball. "Yep. Just like that." she smiled. "Good to know." he said.

Chloe smiled as she and Randy listened to the music while they made up the meatballs before they washed their hands and put the meatballs in for 15 minutes at a time.

Soon the meatballs were finished and ready to be made into sandwiches as Chloe and Randy used the broiler to make the sandwiches before they soon sat down together after all of the sandwiches were made as they started eating at the kitchen table. "Just as amazing as I remember them." he said. "Mmm, me too. And we've got about thirty more minutes before we have to be at the movies so whatever we don't finish, we'll wrap up and take them to the movies with us." she said. "Sounds good." he said before he got up to get his second sandwich in almost under a minute. "Wow, I guess you did love that." she said. "I was also hungry." He said with a laugh. Chloe laughed. "Yeah, same here. So, it wasn't too hard making these was it?" she asked. "Nope and maybe we can take more to the show." he said.

"Maybe. Ok, do you think you could wrap up the rest of the sandwiches and I'll do the dishes. I think after that we can start heading out to the drive-in and we should be right on time." she said. "Sure." He hugged her. "How I have been able to live without you I will never know." he said. Chloe laughed as she smiled at him as she hugged him. "Well, we do talk all the time when we're not around each other so you're not really living without me when you think about it." she said. Randy laughed. "I still miss you." he said. Chloe smiled. "Yeah, I miss you too." she said before the two pulled away as they started cleaning up the kitchen and wrapping up the sandwiches before they headed out of the house.

The two got into the car a few minutes later and Randy started driving off. "I can't wait to see the movie. I've been meaning to ask you, are you still going to cuddle up with me at the movies tonight?" she asked, not able to help the smile that formed on her face. "Do I ever deny you cuddle time?" he asked with a smile. "So far, no." she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder as he drove. "I'm so glad one of us can legally drive now so we don't have to have parental supervision 24/7." she said. "Thank God." he said. Chloe laughed as she reached her hand behind his head as she played with the little curls of his hair and kissed his cheek.

Randy smiled as he looked from Chloe to the road before he turned into the movie theatre, finding a great viewing spot after a minute or two of driving before he finally parked.

"Ok, do you want me to get the sound and everything?" Chloe asked. "You get the sound, I'll go get the drinks." Randy said. "Ok great." she smiled as the two got out of the car to get the sound and the drinks.

"Dr. Pepper just as you like it." he said. "Mmm, thank you." she smiled as she took her drink when the two got back into the car. "Free refills." he said as the two cuddled up together in the car. "Oh cool." she smiled. "I'm not sure I'll need a refill. You know me, one soda is sometimes enough for me." she said as she rested her head on Randy's chest when he wrapped his arm around her. Chloe reached down and handed him a sandwich. "Are you still hungry?" she asked. "Always hungry, hun. You know this." he said. Chloe giggled as she picked up a sandwich and the two cuddled up together again as they ate and watched the movie together.

Randy held her close with his free arm while his eyes remained on the screen. Chloe smiled, feeling so comfortable in Randy's arms as they watched the movie. "What do you think of the movie?" he asked. "It's good. I've seen better comedies, but this is pretty good." she said. "Yeah agreed." he said. Chloe smiled. "It's kind of boring." she said. "Want to go run over to the actual theatre and see what's playing? Maybe see about renting a movie and going back to your house?" he asked. "Well, there aren't anymore sandwiches. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go over to the theatre. And seats in a car get a little tiring after a while. Can you put up the sound box and I'll throw out our trash?" she asked. "You got it, hot stuff." he said. Chloe giggled as she looked down and got their trash before she looked back at him, trying not to show that she was blushing before she got out of the car and started for the trash can nearest to the car.

"Come on, Carebear, time to go." Randy said. "I'm coming." she said as she started for the car before she got back in just as Randy was sitting back down in the driver's seat. "And off we go again." he said. Chloe smiled as she buckled up. "I always forget how charming you are...to me." she said. "Well, thank you." he said. Chloe giggled as she kissed his cheek. "You're very welcome." she said. "Now what movie would you like to see? Romantic Comedy? Action? Horror?" He teased her with the last genre. Chloe smirked. "Ok, we can see horror, but if I get nightmares, I'm blaming you." she said. "Well, the new movie Scream is out." he said. "Well we have already seen the other ones and it doesn't look like there's any other horror movies showing right now. So sure, why not." she smiled. "Well it will give us good time to cuddle." he said. "And for me to hide in your chest." she giggled as they walked in. "Of course." he said.

Chloe smiled as she and Randy started inside as they got tickets and a bag of popcorn for them to share as they brought in their drinks in Chloe's purse as they started into the movie theatre.

"Just in time." he said. "Oh good we won't have to sit through those boring commercials." she said as they sat down quickly. Chloe looked around as she saw that she and Randy were pretty much alone in the theatre. "This is just going to make it even scarier." she said softly. "So...that means we can." He leaned in and kissed her neck. Chloe looked at him as she swallowed, not able to stop the moan that came out of her mouth. "Mmm, Randy." she moaned as she looked over at him.

He moved up her neck before closing in on her lips. Chloe smiled as she kissed him, holding his face in her hands as she got instantly lost in his kiss. The movie didn't matter, the screams and sounds were merely background noise. They paid no mind to them.

Chloe couldn't help it as she crawled into Randy's lap as their kiss deepened and grew more heated. His hands hugged her hips, his lips kissing her harder. Chloe moved her hands from the sides of his face down to his shoulders as she held on to them tightly as she kissed him. 'I've waited so long to do this.', she thought as she smiled into their kiss.

The two pulled away to breathe, but Randy still hugged her close to him. Chloe breathed out as she and Randy were catching their breath. "Wow..." she said softly, her hot breath against his neck as she closed her eyes. "You can say that again." he said softly. Chloe smiled as she kissed his neck softly, starting to kiss up to his ear. Randy moaned heavily as he settled into the seat. Chloe smiled as she kissed up his neck and to his ear as she kissed his ear. "Chloe." he moaned. Chloe pulled away slowly as she smiled at him. "I'm really glad I did that right. I wasn't sure I would." she said. "You did that really well. Oh, hey the movie is almost over." he said. "Do you wanna go ahead and get going then? It's almost my curfew time." she said. "I probably should, if I don't get you home in time your dad may never let me take you out again." he said. "Yeah, that's true." she said as she got off of his lap as she and Randy started out of the movie theatre.

"But hey, if need be tomorrow once everyone is gone you can come and sleep in my bed." Randy said when the two had gotten back into the car. Chloe smiled as she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks. "I know it's only for about an hour or two, but heck we can cuddle." Randy said. "That's true." Chloe said. "Yep and no one denies the princess her cuddle time." Randy said. "Damn right." Chloe smirked.

It was only a few more minutes before Randy was pulling into the driveway. "Alright, we're home." he said. Chloe smiled as she and Randy got out of his dad's car as they started up the driveway before they made their way into the house, right on time. Randy held the door open for Chloe as she smiled at him and walked in, seeing both of their dads in the living room, obviously waiting up for the two.

"Hey, why are you guys still up?" Randy asked. "We just wanted to make sure you two got in on time." Vince said. Chloe smiled. "Don't worry, daddy. So, while you're still up, why don't you prepare us now. What time do we have to get up in the morning?" she asked. "Five 'o clock." Vince said. "We didn't have to get up until 7 last year." Chloe said. "Well this year I've got an early conference call." Vince said. "Oh ok. Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to get some sleep as soon as possible." she said as she hugged her dad and kissed his cheek. "Night daddy." she said before she hugged Bob. "Night Bob." she said before she walked over to Randy and kissed his cheek. "Night you." she whispered softly. "Good night." he smiled as he kissed her cheek.

Chloe smiled as she walked up to her room, looking back at Randy as he finished walking up the stairs before she closed the door to her own room.

Randy collapsed on his own bed with a happy sigh.

Chloe smiled as she changed into her pajamas before she crawled into her bed and smiled, not able to help herself as she thought of Randy. She looked over at her phone as she turned it on silent and decided to text with Randy until she fell asleep.


End file.
